User blog:EtherealNyx/Aesop Fable Concepts
I made some character concepts from my copy of Aesop's Fables, so please tell me your opinion! Basically to explain the drive behind these new character concepts, I can cite rereading my copy of some of Aesop's Fables today. Some of the tales were quite unusual, but also very interesting to think about! Therefore, I decided to make some character concepts off of them! Please let me know what you think! Credits I have to give credit to everyone for their awesome suggestions! You guys rule! Concepts The first concept I devised is the next stork from The Fox and The Stork, a story all about how retribution is entirely possible if you play practical jokes on people. Naturally, rather than having a sensible stork girl, I came up with a prankster girl, pretty much. She's a jokester, one that loves to laugh, even at her own expense. She's all about good humor and giving everyone a reason to smile. Her jokes are small, but hilarious gags: pretty much the equivalent of a pie to the face. She's not malicious enough (or clever enough shhh) to come up with more complex pranks. A bit of a connoisseur, she loves good food and isn't picky about how she gets to eat it, hence how she's manipulated into being akin to something similar to a hired thug for more clever, malicious students like Hannelore Eszes. However, although the way to her heart is through her stomach, don't even think of serving her snacks and expecting her to follow you blindly. It has to be an impressive meal to get that kind of devotion out of her. Despite being a class clown, she wants to become a midwife when she grows up, simply because she has a genuine liking for children and is remarkably good at taking care of them. In turn, children enjoy her company, calling her a sweet, funny caretaker. Beyond that, I've got nothing else to say for her just yet. Another concept I have is for a girl made out of honey from The Flies and the Honeypot. Why a food OC? Well, let me explain. I have this weird habit of making food OCs. It all started with a joke OC that was born off of bad puns with the combined help of Bessie, Artemis and I, but not only did Jamie evolve into a real OC, but others soon followed (like Pierre Pain, my bread boy). A honey girl was only a logical next step from there. This girl is very slow, a procrastinator to the very end. She jumps to conclusions a lot when it comes to other people and tends to judge them unfairly based on her inaccurate perceptions. Beyond an aura that makes you feel ill if you stay around her too long, I don't have many ideas when it comes to her personality. Any suggestions? EDIT: I got some good suggestions on her being a hoarder and clingy, so I'm inclined to implement those into her personality. As for appearance, her form isn't very solid. Not only does excess liquid drip everywhere (she is made of honey after all), but she's actually incapable of sustaining legs for a long time. She can't solidify her entire body long enough to wear actual clothes, prompting her to sculpt her body into appearing as though she is wearing a dress. Her legs are typically a pool of ooze and she slides around, much like a snail, except marginally faster. Moving on to my amaranth, from the Rose and the Amaranth. Honestly, the amaranth in this story thinks he or she isn't beautiful, but the amaranth is a lovely flower and the Rose knows it as well as I do. This OC isn't really one to care about his beauty. He's all about having fun, being bold, going out there and taking risks! However, he's charismatic enough to avoid getting in trouble most of the time, but that doesn't mean much for someone as adventurous as him. All mischievous smiles and dimpled cheeks, he could convince a demon itself to sell all the souls it owned to him. A boy of everlasting cheer, his smiles never seem to leave his face and his enthusiasm never wavers. No wonder people aren't necessarily inclined to like him. He's a very good cook (alluding to how amaranth seeds are used in food), so he's good friends with the stork girl, who can relate to him because they are both mischievous people. I know he'll have purple-ish black hair and green eyes to remind people that he's a flower, but beyond that, I come up blank looks wise. Suggestions for his appearance and anything else are appreciated as always. Finally for today, we have the clay pot from The Two Pots. In the version I read, she was female and the brass pot was male. I decided to write them as a couple, albeit one that hardly ever interacts. So, the guy I shall now tell you about is one of their children (his twin sister is the brass pot). Unlike his sister, the clay pot is NOT sensitive or a pushover. Rather, he is rather brazen (no pun intended) and overly dramatic. While he is fundamentally a normal guy, albeit a plump one made of clay, his dramatics are all done out of love for his sister (he wants to draw all the attention onto himself to keep her from being too anxious). While he's an excellent actor, he's also a pathological liar, but there are certain things you can use to tell if he's lying: he always jerks his index finger to the right sharply before lying. Since he's a bit of a Casanova, make sure to look at his hands before you decide to start dating him. His affections may not be as true as you assumed... That's all for now, folks! Now for the next batch! Most of the people on chat have heard of my butterfly girl idea numerous times. Inspired by the Butterfly and the Rose, it seemed natural that she would also be a player. And, that's exactly why she's not a player, or even involved in any significant romatic relationships. So, I started thinking of butterfly associations (no easy task when you're waiting for the ACT to end) and I happened upon the 'butterfly effect' in my mind. My original concept was a butterfly activist, one that makes more changes than that butterfly that creates tornados. And while that is still somewhat incorporated into her new concept, it's not really valid anymore in terms of describing her. However, to make her brief concept brief, I'll just touch down on a few points. The butterfly is manipulative and may fall under a sociopath or psychopath (I'm still not sure, but she's insane). She refers to people as puppets and uses blackmail to control them. Not only that, but much like how a butterfly pollinates flowers differently, she is a matchmaker that uses different tactics to make couples. She pretty much threatens their lives if they don't comply with her orders. Is it any wonder she doesn't have any friends? Next up, we have the silkworm from the Silkworm and the Spider! One of the butterfly's puppets, she suffers more than you might think... Very self-conscious, her mind works against her, making her believe she's always second-rate to everyone, making her always strive to do better, to make better silk and to get better grades. While one would assume she's competitive when it comes to this, she's really not: she judges herself by her own standards and achievements, not anyone else. A lover of fashion, she's an accomplished fashion designer who only works with silkworm-produced silk. However, she's constantly fatigued since making silk takes a lot out of her and she often accidentally inflicts injures on herself in her sleepy daze. Still, she's very hard working and always tries to get the job done. Since silkworms are the only insect besides bees to be domesticated by man, she's more subdued than other insect students, especially around 'pure' humans. She doesn't like any conflict and prefers to blend into a crowd, always going with the flow when necessary, but never willing to participate in any bullying. She does have her principles. Coming up, we have the beetle from the Beetle and the Eagle! A pretty, but short girl with a strong sense of justice, she's another puppet of a certain manipulative butterfly... She may be very attractive for an insect girl (it helps that she doesn't have extra limbs), but that doesn't mean she's not strong! She's well versed in multiple types of martial arts, much to her enemies' detriments. While she's not a master at it (unlike a certain mole), but she is good enough to pose a serious threat. However, she's more interested in the judicial system than being a tae Kwan do master. Studying law gives her a sense of satisification and helping people settle wrongs between each other is the thing that pleases her most. While she can often be a strong advocate of the concept of 'an eye for an eye', she also might shun this term in special cases when it comes down to it. Incidentally, she's (or was since destiny no longer really matters) a Rebel. Not only did she want to see her hare boyfriend live, but killing her best friend's children in retaliation seems needlessly cruel to her. Therefore, she's not going to follow her destiny. Finally, for the second batch, we have a mole from the Lynx and the Mole. She may be disabled, but she's the last of the butterfly's main puppets for a reason... She may be blind (which is surprisingly common in her family), but this mole has big dreams: she wants to explore the sky and space! Of course, she'll first have to gain eyesight, but beyond that, nothing will stand in her way! Her family doesn't encourage her, since they're old fashioned and think girls are only good for marrying, not inventing. She scorns them, hateful of the reminder that she is seen as weak, especially because she's blind. It sickens her, really. Mention it and she'll hold a grudge against you for weeks (she can tell the difference between voices). She's a remarkable artist, but can't see the products of her drawings, which are only seen in her imagination. She only trusts her best friend the silkworm to tell her truthfully if they're good or not. She's also in a loveless relationship with an owl, but only because the butterfly threatened them over it, much to their distaste. In public, they're loving, but out of it, they're just friends. Tough! Names The class clown stork is Avis Wadingbird! The honey hoarder is Hunnie A. Mead (the A stands for Agave)! The cheerful amaranth is Ammon Pigweed! And, the lying clay pot is Clayton Ceramic! For the second group... The manipulative butterfly is Cerelia Papillon! The self-conscious silkworm is Ombré Silk! The judicious beetle is Neandra Ultor! And, the inventive mole is Star Trypóno! Polls Which concept do you like the most? The stork with a good sense of humor from The Fox And The Stork The clingy, judgmental honey girl from The Flies And The Honeypot The cheery adventuring amaranth from The Rose And The Amaranth The flirtatious and dramatic clay pot from The Two Pots Which concept do you like the most? The insane and manipulative butterfly from the Butterfly and the Rose The self-conscious silkworm fashion designer from the Silkworm and the Spider The beetle with a strong sense of justice from the Beetle and the Eagle The blind mole with a love of the sky from the Lynx and the Mole Make sure to vote! Category:Blog posts